This Is All Your Fault! Prequel
by gawilliams
Summary: Just how did Booth and Bones wind up in jail in the story This Is All Your Fault? Here's the answer.
1. Chapter 1

_At the behest of several requests for the back story to _This Is All Your Fault!_, I have written this one. It will consist of four chapters, and here is the first one. I hope you enjoy it. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Deputy Director Sam Cullen was extremely uncomfortable. He was in the Jeffersonian, in Dr. Brennan's office, and asking her if she would be willing to do an undercover assignment with Booth. Ordinarily he would send another team as Booth worked well only with Brennan anymore, but Booth was needed on this assignment as he was the one who was the contact. As a result, Cullen was approaching Brennan first to see if she would be willing to do the assignment. He could only imagine what Booth, the FBI's poster boy for Catholic morals in public, would say about it when he found out.

"So Booth and I would be undercover in a Nudist Colony to make contact with a protected witness?" Brennan asked, wanting to make sure that she fully understood what was being asked.

"That's essentially what is being asked, Dr. Brennan," Cullen replied. "I decided to ask you first as I wanted to make sure of your willingness to accept this assignment with Booth."

Brennan smiled. This was perfect. She and Booth had done a lot of talking in the aftermath of his decision not to go back in the Army for a year and her declining the chance to head up the dig in Maluku. That had been two months before, and while they hadn't had sex yet, they had been enjoying the developing relationship and the closeness that was a part of that. This assignment, despite Booth's rather prudish attitude about the human body, would be a perfect chance to possibly begin the physical side of the relationship that she knew they both wanted.

"I have no problem with the undercover assignment," Brennan said calmly. "I would, however, like to be the one to inform Booth of the details."

Cullen breathed a sigh of relief. Telling Booth that he was to go on an assignment at a Nudist Colony was not something he had been looking forward to. "That's fine by me," Cullen told her as he stood up. "Here's the file, and the paperwork to draw an RV and vehicle to drive to the Colony. I'll send Booth over with the news that you have the information on his new assignment."

"Thank you, Director Cullen," Brennan said politely as she stood when he left her office. Returning to her desk she opened the file and read through it quickly and memorized the pertinent details. They would be going in as a married couple who wanted to enjoy the nudist "lifestyle" among other like minded people. Now that had some real potential. It had been a little over two years since she'd seen Booth naked when he stood up in his bathtub when she angrily barged into his bathroom. Now after all the mistakes the two of them had made since then, many more by her, she had a chance to see that magnificent body once again. An idea formed in her mind and she smiled widely.

"I know that look, Sweetie," Angela said from the door to Brennan's office.

"I don't know what that means," Brennan said, a small smile on her face now, enjoying playing dumb. For the longest time she had been horribly inept at comprehending colloquialisms from pop culture, but over the years she had gotten much better, and she was far from ignorant now. She just enjoyed putting on the act and seeing how people responded. People would be amazed at just how much she truly understood and knew. She wasn't a genius with a hyperactive mind for nothing, after all.

"What's going on, Sweetie, and it must have something to do with Agent _**Studly**_ if Cullen was here to speak with you," Angela got right to the point. She knew that Bren and Booth were together, but had not consummated the relationship to date. It was bound to happen soon, though.

"Cullen wants me and Booth to go on an undercover assignment, but it's _delicate_, at least where Booth is concerned," Bren replied. There was no reason to be evasive about it.

"'Delicate'?" Angela questioned.

"We need to be a married couple and the location is a Nudist Colony," Bren told her friend.

Angela's eyes widened and then she burst out laughing. "Oh my God!" she said loudly. "Booth must be having a fit!"

Bren's smile got very mischievous. "He doesn't know about it yet," she informed Angela, and then laid out her plan. When she was finished Angela was still laughing.

"You go Girl!" Angela said as she stood up. "Just make sure you send me plenty of pictures of Agent Hot Stuff to my cell phone!"

"You're a married woman, Angela," Bren pointed out with a raised brow. There was no way on Earth she was sending nude photos of Booth to anyone, let alone Angela. Not only was she feeling very territorial regarding Booth and his perfect masculine physique, but Booth would kill her.

"Married, but not dead, Sweetie," Angela chuckled as she walked out the door to get back to work.

_**Five Days Later**_

Bones was driving the RV along the highway. They had been on the road for three days and she had yet to let Booth know the one major aspect of the assignment: where. All in all it had been a fun three days, and she was almost sorry to see it end. They had constantly carried on their famous nonsensical conversations and debates the whole way. At one point she had made him blush profusely as she bluntly asked him what his most embarrassing sexual experience was. It had caused her to almost wreck the RV she was laughing so hard when he revealed that he had been having sex in the back seat of Pops' prized Cadillac when Pops had shown up and found him _in flagrante_. She had made a mental note to question Hank about that as soon as she could.

"How much longer, Bones," Booth asked from the passenger side, growing very impatient. He'd done well the last few days not knowing where in the Hell they were going, but enough was enough. Who was the actual FBI Agent in this partnership, huh?

"Actually, there's the turnoff right there," she pointed as she made the gliding turn in the large RV. She had to admit that the FBI had done well in the vehicle department. The RV was one of the better ones that money could buy, and the car that they were hauling behind them was a brand new Mustang convertible. Booth had almost had heart failure when he saw the luxurious way in which they would be traveling.

"Oh, great," Booth said as he turned to look at the road ahead. Then he saw the sign. He paled and then almost had a stroke. "_**A NUDIST COLONY!**_" he shrieked.

_A/N: Well, there's the setup. The fun really begins in the next chapter which I should be posting in a day or two. Thank you for all the great responses to the original _This Is All Your Fault!_ which made this one possible. Gregg._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the continuing enthusiasm for this overall story. I hope this this and the chapters yet to come are as well received. Enjoy! Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

FBI Special Agent Booth was decidedly unhappy. If it had been anyone other than Bones who had gotten him into this nightmare he would have shot them. A blown apart kneecap would show someone that it wasn't a cool thing to mess with him! But Bones was the exception to that rule. He'd do anything for her. Even go undercover, so to speak, at a nudist colony for an assignment.

Booth had a problem, though. That problem resided squarely between his legs. Yep. That's right. Good old Seeley Junior. How the Hell was Junior to remain calm and collected when there was a naked Bones nearby. _**NAKED!**_ As in no clothes. Sans coverings. Sans anything! Did he forget _**NAKED?**_ Now this was just unfair. He'd spent years tamping down his desires and longings like a complete fool, and now that they were a couple, albeit platonic so far, he had to suffer seeing her nude 24/7 for the foreseeable future and not do a blessed thing about it? Bones had compartmentalizing to deal with this state of affairs. What did he have? Reciting the names of Saints. Fat lot of good those guys were doing! Junior had shot straight to attention the second Bones had began unbuttoning her blouse in the RV while he hightailed it to the back bedroom. Not even showing any skin, just unbuttoning a couple of damn buttons! How much more pathetic could he get?

Meanwhile Bones was in the main part of the RV, naked and comfortable, waiting for Booth to come out of the bedroom so they could go outside and begin to do some reconnaissance of the area and the people who were here. She was amused at Booth's immediate retreat to the back room when she began to unbutton her blouse. Now she was ready to see a very welcome, and longed for sight. Seeley Booth, naked before her in all his glory without a bathtub to sink back into. She couldn't count the number of orgasms she'd given herself over the last two years thinking of Booth naked and doing all sorts of deliciously sexual things to her. The one lover she'd had since the tub incident, the deep sea welder, had been energetic and fun, but every time she'd been with him she'd imagined that it was Booth that she was with. In a lot of ways that had confirmed to her when she got dumped by the two boyfriends that it was better to wait for Booth as opposed to dealing with her urges by seeking out other male companionship. Her rejection of Booth a few months ago was now recognized as the colossal mistake that it was, and they were at least a couple.

"Hurry up, Booth!" she called out loudly. How long does it take for a guy to take off his clothes? She sighed in frustration. She had a show she wanted to enjoy, and the star was taking his sweet time getting his costume arranged. And that costume being? His birthday suit! Hearing the door open she turned to face him and then laughed loudly.

Booth's jaw fell as he took in the sight of Bones laughing at him. Oh My God! Even sitting down a naked Bones was a sight to behold! And those breasts? When she laughed they shook and bounced so invitingly. A stirring was now happening below the belt as Junior was coming to life.

"What's so funny?" he demanded. Maybe displaying indignation would calm Junior down. Nope. Junior was alive and well.

Bones pointed. "You have a binocular case in front of your penis and a long head towel hanging down in back to cover your ass!" she laughed even harder. She stood up.

"So what?" Booth lamely defended. His eyes widened as he had a full frontal shot of a **NAKED** Bones. Damn, but God was having an **AWESOME** day when he created Bones!

"We're supposed to be Nudists, Booth, and enjoying the beauty of the human body unencumbered by artificial coverings that a prudish society seems to feel are important," she pointed out in a clinical manner, letting the standard spiel of nudism come forth. She herself was not a nudist, though she did enjoy nudity, but the anthropologist in her had to admire the philosophy behind the concept. It had a decidedly natural feel to it that was appealing, intellectually.

"You never mentioned that small little detail, Bones," Booth hissed in complete embarrassment. He had one hope of not embarrassing himself and that was that some of those "nudists" that had been parading around were still out and about. Talk about hideous! Junior had shriveled and almost died when he'd seen some of those people. Now he wasn't one to judge, and he did indeed believe in the concept of an inner beauty that outshone physical form, but that was in dealing with _**fully clothed**_ men and women.

"Remove the towel and binoculars," Bones ordered curtly.

"No," Booth said bluntly and firmly.

"Then I guess you don't want to consummate our relationship while we are on this assignment," she pointed out, sitting back down and laying back on the couch, her legs spreading open to give him a tantalizing view of her pussy. She let her right hand wander down and lightly stroke her moist folds, using her index finger to stimulate her clit. She had a neatly trimmed triangular patch of pubic hair just above her cleft, leaving her labia bare. "Which means I'll be taking care of my urges myself with my fingers and toys that I brought with me just in case."

Booth's jaw was about on the floor as he took in the sight before him. Holy shit! That was _**HOT!**_ Now Booth was no prude. No, Sir! He just believed in a little bit of privacy and discretion. But he was also a guy, so when someone as totally HOT as Bones began to play with herself, he was a very willing and enthusiastic audience! But she mentioned consummate. Now that was one word he could get behind 100%! He'd been an idiot four years before when he'd drawn some stupid line between them and look what happened. He'd had to watch until almost two years ago as a rather lengthy line of men went in and out of her life, and her bed, while she satisfied urges. Now he knew that after the deep sea welder, he still wanted to beat the shit out of that bastard, dumped her, she'd been waiting for him. Granted she'd flubbed it a few months before when he'd manned up and approached her, but now they were finally here. He did the only thing a sane man could do. He whipped off the head towel and removed the binoculars, revealing Junior in all his magnificence. He did a mental check. Mouth wash? Check. Deodorant? Check. Condoms in the suitcase just in case a miracle happened? Check and check. Two large boxes of the damn things as that miracle would be on the order of the Great Flood. Junior at attention and raring to go. Check! Bones naked and in a receptive mood? Damn straight on that one! Alright! Seeley Booth was ready to Rock 'N' Roll!

Bones' eyes widened in surprise, and a great deal of pleasure at the sight before her. She'd seen Booth's penis flaccid two years before, and had been impressed then, but fully erect? It was a thing of sheer beauty in her opinion. The thought of that lovely phallus moving inside of her, stretching and filling her long neglected pussy was enough to cause a rush of moisture to flood her, slickening her labia. Well, maybe long neglected was not entirely accurate as she had pleasured herself innumerable times in the last two years with her favorite vibrators and dildos, but it had been way too long since a real man had invaded her depths and given her genuine pleasure.

"Perfection," she said in a sultry, purring tone. She let her eyes take in his whole body, and he was perfect. His abs and pecs were a marble statue worthy of Michelangelo, and his legs were strong and powerful without being overly muscular. "Turn around," she directed him, still in the husky voice.

"Can't get enough of my highly evolved body, huh?" Booth teased, somewhat at ease with Bones now that he knew he'd be getting some.

"Never enough," Bones admitted, a slight blush forming as she looked at his muscled back and tightly muscled ass. She was going to get her hands on that for sure! Normally with a man she was aggressive and wanted to get right to it, foreplay and all, but with Booth she was wanting to take a moment and simply take in the view of him. Angela had dragged her to male strip clubs on occasion, and while the view had been quite pleasing, she had not enjoyed it as all it left her with was a serious case of arousal and unless she had been willing to go to a bar and pick up a willing guy, she had to take care of it alone. Now she could look, and appreciate, then have the guy in question satisfy her. When he turned back around, she licked her lips suggestively. "How about we take care of that before we go out in public?" she asked, a brow raised and her voice husky.

Booth now thought he had to be dreaming. Bones had just offered to take care of Junior who was acting like the traitorous bastard he was, and they were in an RV on a case! He watched as Bones stood up and moved toward him.

"Huh?" he asked, his vocabulary reduced to the level of a dunce.

Bones moved close and laid one hand on his chest and the other she let down to his erection, grasping it and giving it a firm up and down stroke.

"I said, how about we take care of our friend here, before we leave the RV and begin working?" she asked, though they both knew it wasn't a question at all.

"Any suggestions, Bones?" Booth asked when his brain caught up finally. Her hand felt so damn good on his dick, but he was about to explode if she didn't let up a tiny bit, or they got to the good stuff, whichever came first, no pun intended.

"When I have you inside of me, I want you to last," she told him directly. "How about a nice leisurely 69?"

Booth almost had that stroke. Fantasies he'd had of Bones danced in his head when she said that, and now a simple one was going to be fulfilled. Bones, though, was waiting to see what he would say. Not all men in her experience liked going down on a woman, but many had. She wondered if Booth was one who enjoyed cunnilingus. The thought of him orally pleasuring her while she gave him a blowjob was deeply arousing.

"Sounds great, Bones," Booth said a bit shakily. His whole body was on fire and quivering with excitement. He felt like a damn teenager again, but looking at Bones, it was _**so**_ worth it.

"Bed or the couch?" she asked with a raised brow. She'd let him have a bit of say, but when she finally had him in her clutches when the _**real**_ action began, all bets were off.

"Bed," Booth said firmly. "Call me old fashioned, but the first time we do anything sexual I want it to be in a bed. The fancy stuff can wait for next time."

Bones grasped his cock firmly and led him back into the bedroom area. "Then get ready, Booth, because I'm going to blow your mind," she told him as she closed the door to the back with her foot.

_A/N: I am splitting this scene into two parts. The first one above is the setup, and the next chapter which I will be posting tomorrow, will be the main event. It allows me to add an extra chapter to my earlier idea of splitting this story into chapters. I hope you enjoyed this one. Gregg._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for the generous reviews of the second chapter. Here's the third one, a short one, where we see them finally _**DO**_ something, and also where the trouble for them begins. I hope you enjoy it. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Booth had to admit that now that he had his eyes wide open, there was something to this whole nudist business. Nah. It was simply the glorious sight of Bones' pussy above his face ready for him to explore with his lips and tongue that had him approaching Nirvana. Bones giving him a spectacular blowjob right at that moment (and it was stunning that she'd just taken him in her mouth and he was already saying that about her skills!) was also a big part of the whole equation. Her scent was intoxicating, and he was fully prepared to feast. The long dry spell had made him ravenous. Pulling her hips down just a bit more he dragged his tongue through her folds, loving the unique taste of Bones. The small shudder that ran through her was an added bonus. Who was the prude now, Baby?

For her part, Bones was in her element. Always a lover of sex and fulfilling her urges, this was one urge that had been dwelling inside of her since the moment she met Booth years before. Now laid out across him, her head right at level with his wonderful erection, she was practically drooling with excitement. She breathed in the musky scent and sighed in pleasure. Grasping the phallus, she slowly licked around the crown, and then took him in her mouth, taking in about half the length. She shuddered as she felt his tongue glide through her pussy on the other end. Now this was pleasure! It was right then that she decided to make this last and make him hold off cumming for as long as possible as she got as many orgasms as she could. Maybe it was a bit selfish, but he was the one who drew the line all those years ago, and then just last year he'd told her he loved her, though only in an 'atta girl sorta way. Cupping his balls in her free hand, she began to steadily give him what she was sure was going to be the best blowjob he'd ever had.

You ever had that sense that no matter how hard you were concentrating you just couldn't focus on the task at hand? Well Booth was at that point right then. He had some work to do, and having an awesome time doing so, namely performing the age old art of cunnilingus on Bones, yet he was having a terrible time concentrating on what he was supposed to be doing. She was too damn good at giving head. There was simply no other explanation that his pleasure addled brain could process. Every damn time he was about to lose it she would do something and he would subside. Talk about unfair! She'd had three orgasms already and was squirming around on his mouth wanting more. At least that told him that he was doing something right, but he wasn't sure yet.

Bones was rapidly bobbing her head up and down on Booth's cock, loving the feel and taste of him. She had had three fabulous orgasms by this point, which told her that he was a master at giving a woman head. He was so good that she was having trouble concentrating. As she came each time she disengaged from him and screamed loudly in total pleasure. The incredible thing to her was that after each orgasm Booth continued to go down on her, easing up slightly to let her ride out the waves of pleasure and then slowly building her up again for the next one. She decided to have mercy on him and let him have his own orgasm. Picking up her pace, she did her utmost to stimulate him to the maximum. His groans and lack of focus on his own oral task spoke volumes to her about how well she was doing. With no warning he suddenly came, letting out his own shout of pleasure, and she took all he had to offer and swallowed greedily, slowly stroking his softening member until she let him slip, flaccid, from her mouth, a smile on her face. She turned herself around and laid down next to him, laying her head on his chest.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Bones, but that mouth of yours should be illegal," Booth managed to groan. He was wiped out!

Bones chuckled. "So should yours," she told him. "You gave me three very satisfying orgasms." She paused and decided to needle him a bit. It was too fun to not do so. "I still think you're a prude, though."

"Excuse me?" he responded with a raised brow. "And is it a prude who's here in a _**NUDIST**_ Colony with you? That doesn't sound too prudish to me, Bones."

"This from the man who just a while ago used a binocular case to cover his penis and a head towel to cover his ass?" she questioned, a glint of humor in her tone.

"I'm an FBI Special Agent, Bones," he reminded her. "A little dignity is called for."

"An exceptionally well structured male body is very dignified," Bones offered her opinion.

Before he could respond there was a knock on the door to the RV. With a groan both of them got up, neither really wanting to, and made their way to the front of the vehicle. Bones had to give him a glare as he tried to cover up a bit, so by the time she opened the door Booth was fully naked, though looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"Yes?" she asked the older man who stood outside of their RV.

"I'm Don Merton the manager of this colony," the man kindly offered with a smile. "May I come in? There are some details that need to be discussed, and I like to welcome all our new members personally."

"Of course," Bones replied, stepping back as the man walked in.

Booth saw the guy and breathed a sigh of relief. The guy was about seventy years old and looked even older. There was no way on Earth Junior would make his presence known with this fossil in sight.

"So a place like this has a lot of rules?" Booth asked a bit humorously.

Don chuckled. "More than you might think," he told the couple. He handed over a sheaf of papers. "Those are a list of the basic guidelines for the colony, and they are rather self-explanatory. For the most part this is a quiet place that doesn't have too much trouble. My general rule is that a couple gets two warnings and then if a third incident occurs the police will be called and charges leveled."

Booth and Bones quickly scanned the list and Booth felt a little amused. These nut jobs seemed even more prudish than even _**he**_ appeared to be, excepting the whole nudity bit, of course.

"Unfortunately, I have to inform you that you are receiving your first warning right now," Don continued.

"Huh?" Booth's head shot up. Warning? What the Hell was this guy talking about?

"Mr. Merton, we only arrived within the last two hours," Bones interjected. "We haven't even left the RV yet. How could we have violated any of the colony's rules?"

"I'm afraid you were a bit _**loud**_ in your private activities just a short while ago, and it could be heard outside, leaving no question as to what the two of you were doing," Don explained. "We consider this a very serious issue as it goes to the privacy of all our members. While we don't deny your right to your private sexual activities, we also don't want to be made privy to them, either. It falls under the category of lewd behavior, and also public indecency."

Booth was turning beet red at the moment, so Bones answered for them. "Thank you for explaining the rules and also the tactful manner in which you informed us of our transgression," she told Don. She herself didn't see how a bit of loud appreciation of a wonderful sexual encounter was in any way lewd or indecent, but that was not her choice while here.

"Well, folks, I'll leave you be," Don said with a smile. "If you need anything, just let me know. I hope you enjoy your stay."

Booth watched as Bones ushered Don out, all the while keeping his eyes glued to her perfect ass and slightly bouncing boobs. Once Don was out of sight, Junior was instantly awake and hard with appreciation for a **NAKED** Bones.

"Are you going to get an erection every time you see me nude?" Bones asked, a smirk firmly in place and her hands on her hips as she took in the very welcome sight.

"I can't help it if you're so damn HOT," Booth said with as much bravado as he could muster. He was still feeling a bit embarrassed. "We definitely need to talk about all this screaming when you cum, Bones. I'm an FBI Special Agent. I don't want to get my ass fired because I was arrested for Lewd and Lascivious Behavior, and especially not Public Indecency."

"I seem to recall a few loud shouts of your own a little while ago," she reminded him.

"That's different," he said petulantly, all the while knowing it was totally unreasonable.

"Oh, I don't think so, Special Agent Booth," Bones said as she sauntered over to him. She smiled down at the straining erection he was now sporting. "Oh, it looks like my new best friend has woken up again. You know, we can't leave the RV with him like that."

"What do you suggest?" Booth asked, a bit of a shaky, desire laden quality in his voice.

Bones didn't even let him have time to process what was happening. Instead of answering him verbally, she quickly straddled him where he sat on the couch, and with skills long developed, but sadly neglected the last couple of years, she grasped him and sank down quickly, taking him deep inside her still very wet, aroused pussy. She groaned at the full, stretched feel of having him inside of her like that.

Booth was in shock. The time in the bedroom had been mind-blowing, as she'd told him it would be, but this was unbelievable! Bones was incredible. She seemed to know exactly what he wanted and needed at any given moment. And that fluttering she did with her inner muscles? _**OH MY GOD!**_ He had to strain not to lose control almost instantly, and the way she did all this without any visible movements of her hips or lower body? Awesome!

"Like this, Booth?" she said in a husky purr, her arousal deep and warm inside her spreading throughout her body. She placed her hands on his shoulders and began sliding up and down his cock slowly, but with a steadily increasing pace.

"It should be illegal it feels so damn good, Bones," Booth managed to croak out in between his own moans and groans.

"Care to get our second warning?" Bones asked breathlessly as she felt a very powerful orgasm coming on in such a short time.

"NO!" he practically shouted, but didn't get anything else out as Bones slammed her mouth down on his and roughly explored as she screamed her orgasm into his mouth, the muffled sounds still evident to Booth's ears.

Bones movements were erratic, but she loved the delicious feel of the waves of orgasmic pleasure coursing through her. Just as the pulsing, throbbing feel began to ebb she felt him lengthen and swell inside of her, and then the serene, soothing warmth of his orgasm shooting deep inside of her. His own loud groans were muffled by her mouth still attached to his as she enjoyed bringing him down from his ecstasy. She slowed her movements, and settled down on his lap, his cock slowly losing it's solid feel until finally it slipped from her, leaving behind an empty, but satisfied feel in her.

Booth was almost comatose from pleasure as Bones leaned forward against him and actually cuddled. _**CUDDLED? BONES?**_ Now he felt like all was right with the world. He let his hands glide up and down her back, loving the feel of all that silky smooth skin. Bones, naked in his arms, cuddling. It was a dream come true.

"We need to get cleaned up and start working on the assignment," Bones said after a few wonderful moments of cuddling against Booth. She'd never been a cuddler with a lover, but with Booth it felt right, and safe. She had spent a couple of months figuring out that Booth didn't want her to change for him, and now she was able to do things like this without feeling like she was conforming somehow to an artificial ideal.

"It just figures that I finally get to _**BE**_ with you, and we have to work," Booth muttered as they both stood up and went to get cleaned up. Bones' chuckle was the only response he got.

Twenty minutes later the two of them were ready to leave the RV and were at the door. Bones was completely at ease, of course, while Booth was practically ready to chastise Junior who was wanting to "rise and salute" with a naked Bones right there in plain sight.

"Maybe I should stay here and hold down the fort," Booth suggested, almost in a pleading tone.

"No," she said with a smile as she opened the door and saw a couple of people nearby.

"All right, Bones," he sighed. "But if I wind up in jail, it's all your fault."

"How is that?" she asked.

"You're too hot and sexy," Booth said firmly as he walked right past her and into the afternoon sun. He'd show her he was no prude!

_A/N: I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter. Real life has interfered and I am only now getting back into the swing of things, fanfictionwise. I hope the wait was worth it. Gregg._


	4. Chapter 4

_At long last here is another chapter to this one. You can thank Nyre The Black Rose for the subtle, and sometimes not so subtle, pushes to get a new chapter of this one written. Thanks Nyre! This chapter wouldn't have been done so soon without you. I hope you've enjoyed what I've been posting in the interim, though. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Booth was beginning to think that maybe his bravado wasn't such a great idea. He'd been so determined to show that he wasn't a prude that he'd actually waltzed out of the RV confidently. That had been two hours ago. Now he was paying for it.

"Stay behind me, Bones," he said for the tenth time in the last twenty minutes.

"Okay," she agreed enthusiastically. She liked the view from behind a great deal. Those perfect muscles and structure of his back. His strong, muscled legs. And best of all was that hard, tight ass of his that just begged to be groped and pinched. She did right then.

"Hey!" Booth shouted as quietly as he could. That meant it came out as more of a strangled plea than anything else. "No touching, Bones," he ordered. He was mentally trying to calm Junior down, but was having some real trouble on that score. Then he saw a woman who had to be about eighty years old walk by and Junior was limp as a noodle. Thank God!

"You give me such an inviting sight and I can't help myself," she teased. She was also thinking of the wonderful session of 69 that they'd shared before the interruption, and she was more than ready to _**fully**_ consummate their relationship. They'd had sex, but she wanted a bit more of a full on participation by Booth rather than he just mounting him and riding him to orgasm. "But I could walk in front of you if that will help."

"No!" Booth told her firmly.

"Why not?" she asked, a smile on her face. She knew exactly why he didn't want her in front of him while they were outside.

"Because I don't want some of the more visible reactions I have around you coming to life," he said as diplomatically as possible, all the while looking to see if any of these do gooders that wouldn't hesitate to turn them in for "lewd and lascivious" behavior were around.

"You mean I give you an erection when I'm in front of you?" she asked.

"Bones!" Booth hissed, hoping that she would take the hint.

"What is it exactly that gets you hard, Booth?" she asked. "Is it my ass? Or maybe my breasts when I turn to face you? Or perhaps something a bit lower on my body? Maybe directly between my legs? Is that it, Booth? After what we did earlier you can't get the image of my pussy out of your mind?"

"You're killing me, Bones," he groaned, though he was thankful she was keeping her voice down.

"We could always go back to the RV and let me take care of your _**problem**_," she suggested, a wicked smile now on her lips. They'd already been around the whole compound, so there wasn't much in the way of reconnaissance that they could do for the moment.

"It's not a problem, Bones," he said through clenched teeth as he saw her move in front of him and crouch down for a better look at some plant. Oh man! What a sight! She had the most perfect ass he'd ever seen on a woman and she was on full display!

"I believe that Dr. Hodgins would appreciate a sample of this fern," Bones said in a more clinical manner as she looked carefully at the plant in question. Suddenly she felt herself being moved forward and she had to plant her hands in front of her to keep from toppling over completely. The hands on her hips at that moment told her exactly what was going on. "Booth!" she hissed herself now. She had nothing against an adventurous sex life, and the thrill of public sex was something she'd enjoyed in the past a couple of times, but this was Booth that was about to enter her from behind.

"I can't help it, Bones!" he said in a hushed, husky tone. He could tell that there was a lot of foliage around for good cover, so he was going to do this and be quick about it. He quickly lined up and thrust in in one solid stroke. Damn she was tight!

"Yes!" Bones said a bit loudly, though she bit down on her lip right afterward so she would keep her vocal responses to a minimum. She didn't want to have to talk Booth down from a tantrum if they got another warning. She tightened her inner muscles to add to his stimulation and then worked her hips back and forth rapidly, knowing that this had to be quick if they didn't want to get caught.

Booth was oblivious to everything except what he was doing, and he wanted to finish as soon as possible as he did not want to be on the receiving end of another warning. He made a mental note to make sure that Bones walked around in sexy ways in the RV so he could possibly get used to it and not be such a horn dog when they were outside. He groaned as she clamped down on him tighter and he thrust even more rapidly loving the friction and knew he was close.

"Oh, yeah, Bones!" he said as quietly as he could. "I'm almost there!"

It was then that Bones remembered that he didn't have a condom on and she definitely did not want to have to walk back to the RV leaking, to put it mildly. She could feel how close he was and she suddenly did something she rarely did with a lover. She pulled off of him and took him in her mouth, not minding her own taste, and finished him off that way. It wasn't that she minded doing so, but she loved even more the feel of a man finishing inside of her even more. But this was not an ordinary situation. She'd make it up to him later, though something told her that he wouldn't mind what she'd just done. When he was flaccid she let him slip from her mouth, a grin firmly in place as she looked up at him.

"Now as I was saying, we should take a sample of this plant back to Dr. Hodgins," she said, trying to steer their conversation back to something non-sexual so that they could calm themselves.

"Good idea, Bones," Booth said, still a little breathless from what they'd just done. He was also pretty weak in the knees, but he held himself up as well as could be expected. "Let's get the sample and then head back to the RV."

"Okay," Bones replied, knowing full well what would be happening when they got there. It brought a smile to her face.

Booth's jaw dropped when they got to the door of the RV and found a note taped to the door. He grabbed it and scanned it, closing his eyes and groaning when he was finished wit it. He handed it to Bones without a word.

Bones read it and chuckled. "Well at least the first warning was expunged," she said with a grin.

"But we have another one, Bones!" he said in frustration.

"Only because someone saw you with an erection, Booth," she reminded him.

Booth opened the door and went in with these parting words. "This is all your fault, Bones!" he told her.

Bones continued chuckling as she followed him in. She wondered just how much she could arouse him without getting them into too much trouble. It certainly would make for an interesting experiment, and the best part would be that she wouldn't even tell him that she was going it on purpose. She remembered Angela saying once. Men are so easy! She couldn't agree more, much to her own pleasure.

_A/N: A short one, but I thought a fun one to play with. I hope to have another one ready soon. Gregg._


End file.
